


Karen Page, Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson x Reader Final Masquarade

by SidneyDR



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: Reader is part of the avengers team. One problem, her friends have no idea.





	Karen Page, Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson x Reader Final Masquarade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016 and never bothered to check and post it. I finally did and here it is.  
> It is not my best work.

You were looking around in the cozy little gift shop. In search for a housewarming gift for your friend Karen, who had invited you ,Foggy and Matt for dinner in her new apartment. You scratched your head and let out a sigh, not knowing what to buy. Picking presents was never your best quality.  
“Can I help you dear?” The elder lady that owned the shop was now standing next to you.  
“Yes, please. I am looking for a gift for my friend, she just moved into her new appartment and I thought I should give her something to decorate the place with.”  
The lady smiled kindly “I see, wait here for a moment dear. I think I have something that might interest you.”  
You nod and the lady dissapears in the room in the back of the store for a moment before she returns holding a box. She puts it on the counter and opens the box, taking out a gorgeous lamp in the shape of a flower.  
“Maybe your friend will like this.”  
You smile brightly while examining the lamp. “I’m sure she will love this. I’ll take it.”  
After the lady wraps the lamp up, you pay and leave the store.

On your way to Karen’s appartment you thought back at what happened earlier today.  
Coulson had requested that you joined the avengers on a small mission. Taking down some kind of robots that had gone rogue. Piece of cake for you, considering your powers.  
You were fighting your way through them easily, one of them charged at you and with a flick of your wrist the robot was hit by your powers as if it were hit by a truck, crashing into a building.  
Everything was going as planned, but as you were fighting one you failed to notice another one behind you. Before you knew what was going on you felt yourself getting thrown to the ground. You struggled under it’s metal claws before mjolnir slammed against the robot throwing it off of you. You quickly got on your feet and slammed your hand in it’s chest ripping out it’s metal heart. You pick mjolnir up and hand it back to Thor. “Thanks buddy.”  
He takes the hammer back, after all this time he was still suprised that you could lift it. “You’re welcome (y/n). And you lost your mask.” he pointed at your mask laying on the ground.  
Damnit. You wore the mask so you could lead a normal life besides being part of the avengers. You quickly picked your mask up and putted it back on. Hoping no civilians had seen your face. You shook the thought away, who would be so close to a life threatening fight ?  
You alway wore the mask, only the avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D knew who you were. Not even Karen, Matt or Foggy knew of your secret identity. They only knew you as their shy and quiet friend.  
It was hard keeping it a secret for your friends. But you knew telling them would put them in possible danger.

You arrive at the appartment and knock on the door. You quickly wiped some blood away that had dripped from one of the small cuts on your arm. Karen opened the door a wide smile on her face.  
“ (y/n) !!! I’m so glad you could make it.” she gave you a bear hug.  
“ Of course I came. And I brought you something to help lighten up the place.” You grinned at your own pun.  
Karen raised an eyebrow at you “It’s a lamp isn’t it ?”  
You nodded with a silly grin on your face.  
“Awesome. Come inside Foggy and Matt are already here. They are watching some program about law, pretending to be the lawyers.”  
“Oh god.” You followed Karen inside and saw Matt and Foggy sitting in front of the tv.  
You looked around you and saw that the apartment was small but very comfy. “Take a seat (y/n). I’ll be back with some snacks in a second.” Karen says and walks into the kitchen.  
You take a seat in the small couch next to the big one were Matt and Foggy are sitting.  
“Hey (y/n) ! Glad you could make it ! Now you can see me beat Matt in this courtcase.” Foggy pats you on the shoulder.  
“ Hi (y/n).” Matt says “ And I’m winning this one Foggy.” Matt says and you all chuckle.  
“Alright guys ! Shut that thing off. It’s time to celebrate not work.”.  
“Karen’s right, Foggy.” Matt says.  
“Alright fine. I’ll shut it off.” Foggy grabs the remote but instead of turning off the TV he accidently switches the channel.  
“Oops, my bad.” Foggy studies the remote for a moment trying to locate the off button.  
“Hey wait! Look there’s been another attack not far from here!” karen suddenly exclaims.  
Your attention quickly snapped back to the TV screen, as did Matt and Foggy’s.  
Oh no, it couldn’t be ? Or could it ?  
A newsreporter stands in a spot that you reconize, the one were you had been fighting the robots with the others of the team.  
“I am now standing right in front of were the attack is taking place. The man who is known as Thor is fighting off what appears to be robots. We will now try to take a closer look.” The newsreporter says.  
You can feel your body tense up, you think about trying to convince your friends to turn the Tv off but if the people of Hell’s Kitchen are watching the news as well it would only be a matter of time until they found out the truth. All you could do is hope that they did not see your mask fall off.  
“We are now closer to the scene, there seem to be others fighting as well. One of them has a sort of inhuman strength.”. You could see that the reporter was talking about you.  
And than the camera zooms in on you using your powers to throw a robot into a wall. Followed by you being attacked and losing your mask. The camera turns away quickly at that and back to the reporter but it was to late. They saw.

You hear glass shattering “Oh my god…” Karen  
Karen had dropped the plate she was holding, followed by a silence that filled the room.  
“Uhm guys, what’s going on ?” Matt finally says.  
Foggy looks at you for a second, than back to the screen. “(y/n).. you don’t happen to have a secret twin that you know of ? ”.  
You look at your hands, trying to control your nerves.  
“Foggy, what are you talking about ?” matt looks confused  
“(y/n) was just on the news.. I..she just ..” karen shakes her head.  
“What Karen is trying to say is that (y/n) beat up a bunch of robots this morning while casually hanging out with the god of thunder. And they are now showing it on the news.” Foggy explained.  
Matt shook his head “What? That.. you guys must be mistaken. Right, (y/n)?”. You felt your heart race, trying to find a good excuse. But how long could you keep up with lying to your friends ?.  
You took a deep breath.  
“Listen, I know this must be a shock to you guys. And this isn’t how I wanted you to find out. It is true. I am a part of the Avengers team. And yes, I have powers.”  
“Wait, wait ,wait. Do you mean THE Avengers ? As in flying metal suit guy and that ninja lady?” Foggy’s eyes were wide and full of disbelieve.  
You nodded. “Yup, that is correct.”.  
“So.. what exactly are your powers? Are you like.. really strong.?” Matt asked.  
Karen took a step closer “ Can you show us ?” her voice excited.  
You couldn’t help but smile at their sudden enthousiasm.  
“Uhm, sure.” You leaned forward and grabbed Matt’s hand, it would be easier to make it clear to him too considering he can’t see.  
“Don’t worry. This won’t hurt.” Matt nodded and you placed one of your hands under his and your other head above them. You concentrated a moment and slowly a small flame formed and you made it grow about the size of a football. Your friend’s mouths dropped open as they saw and felt what you were doing.  
“That is a very usefull power to keep your hands warm during the winter.” Matt grinned.  
You spend the entire night showing of your powers to your friends and talking about all the villians you took down. Being happy that you finally told them about what you were.


End file.
